


As You Wish

by LWritesx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jealousy, Major Original Character(s), Mild Language, Miscommunication, Multi, Original Character(s), Pining Emma Swan, Pirates, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, basically lovers to enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWritesx/pseuds/LWritesx
Summary: in which two ex-lovers become the bitterest of enemies because of a curse.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxalostdaydreamerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxalostdaydreamerxx/gifts).



> written for my sister, who helped me work out various plot holes.
> 
> Ouat does not belong to me. I only own the plot of this story and the Original Characters in it.

**"Your happy ending may not be what you expect. That is what will make it special."**

_-Snow White_

Killian Jones sits in his usual corner of the tavern, seething quietly. The man on the opposite side giggles hysterically, his stringy brown hair moving around as he bobs his head maliciously.

 _Rumpelstiltskin_ _._  

The most evil imp in the entire Enchanted Forest didn't begin to describe what he is. He's a blasted nuisance that stole his hand.

Emma would kill him if she finds out he picked a fight.

That's when he decided he's had enough. He has a beautiful, wonderful woman waiting for him to return to their ship. They are leaving the small town of Loungbourn as soon as the sun rises, and he loves nothing more than traveling with her. He stands up, and his lackey, Mr. Smee, stands quickly after him.

"Are we leaving already, Captain?" Mr Smee asks, looking disappointed.

"Aye," Killian says, "Gather the rest of the crew. We are leaving now. I'm afraid we'll run into trouble if we stay any longer."

"What kind of trouble, Sir?" Smee pushes, his beady eyes lighting up at the prospect of a fight.

"None of your concern, Mr. Smee," Killian replies coolly, "Now are you going to sit here and question me, or are you going to do as you're told? I hear the Loungbourn sharks are quite hungry at this time of year."

Mr. Smee blanches at the thinly veiled threat.

"Y-yes, Sir," he cowers at the cold fire in Killian's eyes as he rushes off to gather the rest of the crew as fast as his pudgy legs could carry him.

Killian sneers at his retreating back, and hails the nearest bar maid. He pays off what he owes in gold doubloons and then he leaves the tavern.

"Oh ho ho, don't think I missed you, dearie!" a high pitched, giggly voice says next to him and he flinches, coming face to face with the Dark One.

"Look, I'm not here for any trouble," Killian says, taking him in.

He looks worse than usual. His bedraggled hair is practically a birds nest. His scaly skin looks paler than usual and his big eyes are lifeless and bloodshot. There are bags underneath them. Killian's half tempted to ask if he's okay, before catching himself. This isn't someone normal he's dealing with.

"You know," Rumpelstiltskin muses, holding his jaw, "It seems odd that you are always around in my times of misery."

He's _drunk_ , Killian realizes. Killian could be in more danger than he anticipates. 

"You say you're not here for trouble," Rumple continues, "But I never said I was. Everytime I loose a woman I love, you're somehow around. I do not know if that is pure coincidence."

Red mist appears around his fingers and Killian can feel it, something bad is going to happen. 

"If I should be unhappy," Rumple giggles, "Then someone else should too. Unfortunately for you, dearie, you're the only one in sight. And I hate you. So, like Milah, who always found faults within me, with this curse, you will not be able to experience love. You will continuously find faults within those you love, and you will leave them."

"No!" Killian cries out, as red mist encases him. When it releases him, he feels it; a spell has been cast. 

Rumpelstiltskin disappears right after, leaving no evidence that he was ever there. 

He can't go back to the ship. He can't do it. Emma is stubborn and would give her all trying to break the spell. And he doesn't know how the spell works; Rumple hadn't even said if there's a way to break it.

***

When he does get home, he staggers down to their private quarters. Emma is asleep, but she wakes up as soon as she feels their bed dip slightly. 

"Killian?" She asks, sitting up slightly, "What's wrong?"

Has her hair always been like dried straws?  And has her voice always sound so nagging and scratchy?

"Killian?" She whispers, again, "Are you alright?"

Has she always been this persistent? 

 _No_ , Killian widens his eyes, he's seeing her faults. 

One thing escalates to another. Killian barely remembers the shouting and tears. He vaguely remembers packing his bag and finding himself on a lifeboat and _leaving_. 

Emma, meanwhile, sobs on the ship. Killian has left. Ugly, horrible things were said. Things that were not meant were said. It had turned from her waiting for the love of her life to one of the ugliest screaming matches they'd ever had. As she watches him sail into the horizon, she stands behind the small window and sniffles.

With a broken heart, she slides down to her knees and buries her head in her hands, sobbing, trying to muffle her cries.

It feels as though someone has ripped away her better half. The pain she feels is unreal. 

_She can't believe he's left._

She has good news for him, but she didn't get a chance to tell him. 

"Killian," She whispers on between sobs and gasps, calling for him, even though he's long gone, "Killian, I'm pregnant."

 


End file.
